


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 2

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 爱是非言辞的像幼兽的软蹄踏近不带一丝要人注意的声响——Andriy Shevchenko





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

当Andriy Shevchenko赶到0722室，Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino已经等候多时，他脱下西装外套说了句“抱歉”便匆匆入座会议桌的另一边：“有关第一阶段的试验，你们有没有什么想说的？”  
Ricardo Leite冲着Alberto Gilardino使了一个眼色，后者立起腰身，话语中带着试探：“Shevchenko教授，我们认为提取液本身不够纯净。”  
“昨晚我们对提取液进行了色谱纯化，发现我们居然还能从先前的提取液中分离出一种新的成分。”Ricardo Leite十分自然地接上话，眼神里一派严肃。  
“这倒是一个值得钻研的新角度。本来我还想着要不要向你们提供一些灵感以便你们发散思维，看来暂时没有这个必要了。不过，我听说你们的试验材料已经被......”  
Alberto Gilardino的脸颊泛起两团绯色，他讪讪地将目光移至窗外。Ricardo Leite合上记录本，唇角起了一层很浅的弧度：“幸运的是，上次采集的试验材料，我们事先在冰柜里留了一份作为样本，所以昨晚......”  
Andriy Shevchenko会意地点点头：“这周三你们谁跟我去农场采集试验材料？Ricardo？Alberto？”  
Alberto Gilardino撇过脸，仓促一笑：“Shevchenko教授，这几天我要留守实验室查阅文献、重新设置试验变量，最后跟Ricky敲定试验方案，我就不跟你去了。”  
话音刚落，他便被Ricardo Leite瞪了一眼，这让Andriy Shevchenko不禁觉得有些好笑：“那么Ricardo，周三早上六点，我们M大西南门见。”望着Ricardo Leite逐渐瞪圆的眼睛，他忍不住补上一句：“不同时段采集的试验材料也可能对试验结果产生影响，我想这次干脆一并把我的疑问也解决了。我计划晨间、午间、午后、傍晚各采集一批材料，采收时段完全可以视作一个新的变量。你们觉得呢？”  
Ricardo Leite用上齿咬住下唇无奈地点点头，谁叫自己嗜睡如命从不早于八点起床，Alberto Gilardino则憋着笑一本正经地将自己导师的原话一笔一划地记在了本子上，Andriy Shevchenko在溜进自己办公室并插好门后，一面背身倚门，一面露出了无比温柔的、甚至透出一丝甜蜜意味的笑容。

清晨六点，草尖的露水还未消弭于日光，Ricardo Leite两手拎着实验器材大步流星地向西南门奔去，这是他极其难得且为数不多的能比他的室友Alberto Gilardino起得更早的日子。他细细地喘着气，一边拉开Andriy Shevchenko汽车的后备箱，将满满两手的实验器材整齐地码好，然后回到副驾驶落座，脱下双肩包，就像考拉环抱树干那般将其拥在胸前，迷迷糊糊的表情写满了惺忪的睡意。  
而Andriy Shevchenko终于舍得换掉他平日里最爱的衬衫和西装，一身格林兰灰绿色针织衫加上烟灰色休闲裤，整个人显得雅致又清爽，他不动声色地往自己学生的手里塞了一杯咖啡和一团芝士馅饼，冒着热气的食物散发出诱人的香味，Ricardo Leite没有跟他客气，他捧着香喷喷的早餐一点一点地往嘴里送，像一只大口咀嚼的仓鼠，不到十分钟就将食物快速消灭，吃完后还掏出一张湿纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴唇和手指，最后向正在打着方向盘的Andriy Shevchenko投去一枚可以称之为烂漫的笑容。  
在余下一小时的车程中，Ricardo Leite保持着最初的拥抱姿势，浅浅地睡了过去，两排致密的睫毛随着路面的颠簸轻轻颤动，用过早餐后的嘴唇总算恢复了红润的颜色。Andriy Shevchenko则调低了车载音响的音量，更换了一支旋律更为轻柔的曲子，他的右手食指在方向盘上打着节拍，眼角的余光时而不时地从身边呼吸清浅的男孩身上层层漫过。

M大农林业与生物技术学院的农场地处M市南郊的一片空旷地带，主要用于学院的本科教学、研究生试验以及常规的种质资源繁育保存。待汽车停稳，Ricardo Leite也睁开了眼睛，Andriy Shevchenko适时地从他手中接过一部分实验器材，带领他穿过一片已经成林的柠檬、柑橘种植区，最后步入一片玻璃温室群的深处。输入密码，激活温室大门，里面整齐划一地栽植着一片连亘的、正值盛放期的“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”，光缎般的花瓣流淌着金蜜色的光泽，透过玻璃入射的阳光从丝缎质感的花瓣上滑闪而过，放佛也沾染了水色，清润的香气也在光线交织的空气中氤氲、发酵。  
Ricardo Leite愣在那里，不知道是今天的日光亦或是陪伴同行的人过于美好，以致于在感受到视觉和嗅觉挥之不去的冲击后，他似乎真的在亦真亦幻的杳渺中看见了朱文塔斯，她身披一袭轻纱，撒向人间的金色酒滴折射出晃眼的光晕，也匀匀地勾勒出那抹绰约曼妙的身姿。他敦促自己赶紧收好忍不出发出的叹息，在灰色连帽衫外直接罩上一件宽松的白色实验服，取出实验器材并一件件整齐摆开。  
“它们美得无与伦比，不是么？我想，你现在可能要开始赞同我的感受了。”Andriy Shevchenko顺手将滑至额前的金色发丝向后一撩，给自己戴好一副乳胶手套，他挑选出生长健壮、枝干匀称的植株，小心翼翼地将花瓣剥离并拢至保鲜袋内密封，贴上标签后置入低温保鲜盒中。  
Ricardo Leite则在一旁为他的导师打着下手，准备保鲜袋，封口，黏贴不干胶标签，最后存入低温保鲜盒。两人的操作配合可谓无缝对接，很快，在他们超高效率的搭档合作下，晨间的第一批材料已经采集完毕。

Ricardo Leite摘下实验服和手套，向依然对着这些金色蔷薇爱不释手的Andriy Shevchenko望去一眼：“Shevchenko教授，我大概能够理解一点点你之于这个项目的情结了。谁不想洞悉、掌握、甚至征服这份撼人心扉的美丽呢？它们让我们心甘情愿地认为所有曲折的前路都被拉成了捷径，而且，我们真的愿意为此倾注心力。”  
Andriy Shevchenko抿唇轻笑：“Ricardo，先不说我，我只想知道现在的你是否依然‘满身抵触、心烦意乱’？还是说......”  
“我想我至少能够直面这些灰色的情绪了。不过Shevchenko教授，冒昧问一句，在承接这次项目前你是否想过之后的人生？”  
Andriy Shevchenko将笑容渐渐收拢，神色也变得认真起来：“Ricardo，我不介意告诉你，之前我所从事的一直是野生植物考察、引种、驯化的相关工作，我也一直以为我的热爱全部来自并投射于植物本身，不过我的导师也就是现任院长Francesco Cetti教授将我一举推到了台前，并且满脸严肃地告诉我从本质上说新项目与我之前从事的领域几乎没有区别，它们都能使我们以及我们周身的世界更为美好。其实我的梦想一直未灭，等‘新型植物开发与应用’项目结项，我想继续推进先前暂停的野生植物考察工作，将国内的野生蔷薇种植资源尽可能多地收集、繁育、保存，我不希望它们就像那些古老的园林遗迹那样在人们的忽略中湮灭殆尽。那么Ricardo，现在我得拜托你一件事了，这个尚不足道的梦想目前还属于我心底的秘密，所以希望你也把它静静地放在心底，可以么？”  
他微扬着嘴角，向Ricardo Leite眨了一下眼睛，后者的眼波里潜过一丝冰消雪融的痕迹，他点过头，神色里氤氲出一阵不辨浓淡的动容：“如果当初不是我的父亲从中作梗，我的心境也不会转折至此。Shevchenko教授，当他把缺乏相关专业背景的我强塞给你的时候，你有没有......”  
Andriy Shevchenko忙不迭地摇头：“不是的，Ricardo。也许你不会相信，拥有你，我深感幸运。”或许连自己也感受到了这番话中隐隐透出的深沉和暧昧，他赶紧又加上一句：“拥有你，作为我的学生。”  
一颗汗滴从他的额角沁出，他用微笑掩饰着自己轻微的凌乱，好在他的学生并未深究只是乖巧地冲他露齿一笑：“Shevchenko教授，午间时段的取材就交给我吧。对了，谢谢你。”  
他松下一口气，目光却像充满黏性的游丝，绵密地牵扯在这个一笑起来便日光倾城的男孩子身上，放佛这样就可以代替他自己深深地裹住他。

玻璃温室外，浓橘色的落日正与苍青色的地平线暗昧不清，而Andriy Shevchenko已经带着Ricardo Leite完成了全天四个时段的采样，后者心满意足地将整整四箱保鲜盒置于后备箱摆好，还相当开心地与他的导师击了一个掌，接上他愉悦又顺滑的情绪，Andriy Shevchenko一面转着方向盘，一面酝酿着晚餐的邀约。是的，他整整酝酿了一路，终于在等待最后一个六十秒红灯的间隙，他果断转向还在手机屏幕上飞速敲字的男孩：“Ricardo，现在这个时间点学校食堂应该只剩下残羹冷炙了，不如我们去外面吃点什么，比如M城最地道的南美烤肉？”他的语气温柔却充满引诱，令人难以拒绝。  
Ricardo Leite深黑色的眼睛里瞬间涌起一片星索：“啊，可以这样么？我还真不知道在M城居然有正宗的南美烤肉。不过Gila一个人还在实验室忙碌呢，我们这样是不是不太好？”  
Andriy Shevchenko已经无意去掩饰自嘴角拉出的上扬弧线，他笑意盈盈：“离这里不远的Q大街上有一家烤肉店，店主是南美人，他们家烤制的picanha（牛后臀尖肉）和cupim（牛肩峰肉）汁香味浓，绝对值得尝试。”  
对于美食的不懈追求终究打败了多年的室友情深，Ricardo Leite扔下手机，舔了舔嘴唇，Andriy Shevchenko则乐得一脸灿烂，发动了汽车。他们谁也没有留意，与他们在十字路口擦身而过的一辆银灰色兰博基尼中端坐着Bosco Leite，他一横冷眼扫过Ricardo Leite和他身侧的金发男人，冷峻的眼色中无端生出了几分冷酷的审视。  
“Leite先生，刚才那位青年便是......”  
“没错，他就是我的独子Ricardo Leite，旁边那个金色头发的男人是他的导师。他们二人，正是我们秘密计划推进的关键。”  
率先发问的长发男子刚欲接话就被Bosco Leite挥起的右手冷冷打住而紧闭唇口，Bosco Leite则摩搓着自己左手食指那段已经轻微变形的关节，稍稍扭曲的面孔拧出一道阴鸷的冷光。

裹着一身浓重烟火气的Ricardo Leite推开房门，Alberto Gilardino顺手将一张喷满香水的卡片扔在茶几上：“喏，你的。”然后拾起软布继续清洁他心爱的小提琴。  
Ricardo Leite放下背包，用两根手指捏起卡片，眉梢轻挑：“Caroline？”  
“嗯哼，就是她。额嗯......我的意思是，我可没有仔细翻开看，只是卡片上喷的香水还是Caroline跟你在一起时常用的那款。”Alberto Gilardino说话的时候一直低垂着脸孔，让人辨不清表情，他熟练地将弓毛拧松，最后将琴身放入琴盒盖好。  
“Gila，我和Caroline几个月前就分开了，我早告诉过你了。”  
“你们真的分手了？我就问问，因为这位大小姐可是专门在演奏厅外截住了我，让我务必把它亲自交付到你手上。”Alberto Gilardino将储物柜锁好，语气中透出几分恹恹。  
Ricardo Leite在洗漱池前抹了一把脸，听完后不禁“呵”了一声：“Caroline可不是那种轻易回头、主动妥协的女孩子。你可以翻开卡片看看，她可是邀请我出席她为她新男友举办的酒会。好在我早就免疫了，毕竟分开后她找上我一向没有什么好事。”  
Alberto Gilardino终于撇嘴一笑：“可别告诉我你跟她分手也是因为你受不了她身上的香水味。”  
Ricardo Leite笑着摇头：“就是不合适，不能继续在一起了。只希望她早日安定下来，少cue我几次，毕竟当初已经把话说到那个份上了。”  
Alberto Gilardino听出了他挚友语气中的淡淡不爽，赶紧转移话题：“你的农场取材日还好么？”  
“比这封听上去就糟心的邀请好多了。Gila，我们采集了整整四箱保鲜盒的花瓣，足够我们做上好一阵试验了。”  
“哼哼，Ricky，这个话题我就不该起，谁叫我整整一天都泡在0722室绞尽脑汁呢？诶不对诶，我怎么觉得你今天去了一趟农场后就迅速恢复了元气？Shevchenko教授到底给你灌了什么迷魂汤？”  
“一通相当真诚的心路剖析？还是一顿把味蕾和嗅腺都惊艳到的南美烤肉？Gila你知道的，我还是挺吃这套的。”Ricardo Leite轻笑着，眼睛里流动着盈盈的水痕，而他的室友则向他扔去一罐沐浴液：“Ricky，你赶快去洗澡，你知不知道你身上的烤肉味有多重？这次又是我买的沐浴液，下次怎么地都得你去。”Ricardo Leite接过瓶身，抱起干净的浴巾和衣物就往浴室赶，末了还不忘向Alberto Gilardino挤去一个笨拙的媚眼。

经过那个神奇的农场取材日，Andriy Shevchenko和他的两名学生尤其是Ricardo Leite的关系稳步升温，这连Ricardo Leite自己都说不清为什么，他只是在无数个看似不经意的瞬间记住了他的导师进行试验时娴熟利落的操作、点评数据时漂亮又清冷的面孔、亲手指导时似有似无的亲昵动作，以及谈天说笑时与平日里形成鲜明反差的甜灿笑容。  
哦对了，怎么可以忘了每周三晚的“烤肉之约”？Andriy Shevchenko似乎总是漫不经心地在每个周三的黄昏将那句关乎烤肉的邀约脱口而出，然后等待着他的学生笑得无比灿烂并且美滋滋地答应下来。当然，目前为止他都是在Alberto Gilardino不在场的时候发出邀约的，因为Alberto Gilardino不得缺席校庆日乐团演奏的排练，身为校乐团的首席小提琴手，又逢M大九十周年校庆，他自然是责无旁贷、尽心尽力地参与每周三、六的两次排练，据说每次在排练的演奏厅外他都会被迷妹们层层包围，她们一边嘶喊着他的名字，一边大胆地往他的身上抓摸一把，这些都是Ricardo Leite将盘中烤肉大快朵颐后心满意足地舔着手指时告诉Andriy Shevchenko的，而后者在掏出手帕为Ricardo Leite轻轻拭去嘴角的油花后，心里忽然泛起一圈涟漪般的酥动，如果可以，他愿意按下时间的锁扣，就让这些美好永久地定格在独属于他们二人的此刻。  
他们的试验也在顺利推进，十月末的一天，Andriy Shevchenko手把手带着Ricardo Leite进行最后的纯化操作，后者的手指在触摸板上灵动地游移将纯化曲线在表格中勾画而出，随后他蓦地发出一阵惊呼：“Shevchenko教授，我们获得了纯净提取物！”  
Andriy Shevchenko的瞳孔里燃起两簇幽深的冰褐色火焰，他接过Ricardo Leite递来的试管，迎着光线入射的角度细细叹赏，最终获得的淡金色液体只有试管的五分之一高度，但是它们通透澄净，在日光的照耀下闪烁出细碎的金色光点，Ricardo Leite则在他的耳侧继续念叨：“原来朱文塔斯酒盏中的浆液是浅金色的。诶，Shevchenko教授，刚才忘记告诉你了，这次分离纯化出来的还有一小管透明液体，质地几乎与‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’一样清透，只是还不清楚这管提取物......”  
还沉浸于试验氛围中的Ricardo Leite忽然被人牵拉着一步向前跌入一个怀抱，是他的导师Andriy Shevchenko，这个金色头发的男人就这样不容分说地将他扣紧在胸前，从领口幽幽散出的气息还带着东北欧冰雪和松林的味道，清冽而幽远。这股气息抚平了Ricardo Leite稍显躁动的心绪，他开始安静下来，被他的导师乖顺地圈在怀里。过了许久，Andriy Shevchenko才从齿间飘出一句话：“太好了，Ricky。我说过的，拥有你，是我的幸运。”  
从隔壁借用实验仪器归来的Alberto Gilardino刚走到门口就将这一幕收进眼底，他犹疑着，最后还是退出了门外，那张被无数女孩爱慕的水灵面孔瞬间一片灰暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。  
桃子在这里只是高度疑炮灰而已。  
额，开头三句话引自/改编自白荻的夕阳无语。


End file.
